


[Podfic] Strange

by siriliyi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Recovery, Stabbing, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriliyi/pseuds/siriliyi
Summary: "The whole of Shizuo's surroundings has gone hazy with unimportance as his mind reels wildly over the sudden instability of what he’s just heard, of the implications of the announcement itself: Izaya collapsing on the street, Izaya in the hospital, Izaya being treated for injuries Shizuo wasn’t responsible for and didn’t even know about." Shizuo overhears a news broadcast and things turn out differently than they might have.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Strange

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930969) by [tastewithouttalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent). 



**Fandom:** Durarara!!

 **Rating:** Gen

**Streaming:**

**Download:**

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](https://archive.org/download/strange-tastewithouttalent/Strange%20-%20tastewithouttalent.mp3) [17:32]


End file.
